Valiosas Enseñanzas
by aleejandraa
Summary: Ella está recluida, alejada de todo y de todos, pero eso no le impide sentir y enseñarle a él las cosas más valiosas de la vida. TODOS HUMANOS.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer pero la idea es mía. Cortita pero preciosa.

* * *

><p>Alice &amp; Jasper<p>

Ella ya no hablaba, tan solo emitía ininteligibles sonidos para hacerse entender. Quizás fueran las drogas que le suministraban día a día para contener sus temibles visiones como ellos las llamaban o, simplemente, el sentimiento de abandono que sentía, ya que su familia raramente la visitaba, en realidad, nunca la iba a ver.

Sus ojos se mantenían inexpresivos, tal vez porque las emociones se mantenían al margen de la hermosa muchacha de cabellos en punta y figura frágil que hoy, en un crudo invierno, tiritaba por el frío.

Ella se mecía en su cuarto gris. Una cama de hierro ocupaba la escena pero ella no se encontraba en su lecho aunque fueran pasadas las once, miraba por la ventana con los ojos enrojecidos, perdidos en un turbio paisaje verdoso. No parecía realmente interesada en el reflejo del gran ventanal, sino que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos acompañados por pequeños gritos o muecas.

Parecía un adorable duendecillo con su pijama rosado que le había regalado una amable enfermera. Ella como a muchos otros pacientes le gustaba la ropa. Yo creía que era por las texturas o los colores, pero tengo la sensación de que, en este caso, era por un mero instinto de estar a la moda. También tenía cierta obsesión con el pelo, cosa que me hacía sonreír cuando ella se acercaba a tocar mis suaves ondas de color miel.

Nadie sabía sus más grandes secretos pero yo anhelaba conocerla y cada vez que tenía tiempo libre me acercaba a su habitación y la observaba danzar al son de una canción imaginaria.

Esta noche era una de esas noches donde me ponía melancólico e iba a su pabellón. Recorría los deshabitados pasillos escuchando los ruidos que emitían los enfermos y buscaba con ansías a la muchacha de finos rasgos pálidos.

— Hola, Alice— la saludé despacio dándole tiempo a que me reconociera para no espantarla. Era uno de los tantos hábitos que había adquirido para que ella pudiera soportar mi presencia.

Ella gruñó y se volteó. La había interrumpido y estaba irritada, pero, de todas formas, se acercó. Rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis fuertes brazos y ella rió como una niña. Cuando estaba feliz la habitación se iluminaba como si su risa fuera un potente sol.

— ¿En qué pensabas?— le pregunté estableciendo contacto visual pues sino ella se enojaba.

No respondió, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Volvió la vista a la ventana y me guió hacia ella. Pude notar que la había abierto y una brisa se colaba en el cuarto pero a ella parecía no molestarle.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio roto esporádicamente por uno de sus ademanes frenéticos o una silenciosa pregunta que quedaba sin formular. Ella siempre me permitía pensar, pues nunca esperaba que le hablara o que le prestara atención a sus calladas locuras.

Hoy reflexionaba acerca de lo que ella me había enseñado. Me había ayudado a ejercer la paciencia ya que había aprendido a no frustrarme ante su falta de respuesta; me enseñó su forma de comunicación, una silenciosa y efectiva, que nos unía como no estaba unido a nadie más; me había hecho valorar su personalidad y la mía; me había mostrado por qué la había elegido, era un ser excepcional y magnífico; me había enseñado que no debía sobreprotegerla o ayudarla en todo ya que ella podía sola y era muy independiente; me hizo aprender a no bajar los brazos, pues ella aunque no pudiera decirlo me necesitaba y me aceptaba.

— ¿Estás cansada?— pregunté a una muy distraída Alice que había encontrado sus herramientas de dibujo, mi regalo de Navidad, y estaba trabajando en ello.

Ella negó y me entregó un boceto que había creado a lo largo del día. Lo evalué con una sonrisa, era un dibujo mío a lápiz. Cuando ella pintaba transmitía sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Me permitía conocer su mundo privado y me ayudaba a ponerme en su lugar. Ella era tan imponente e inteligente… Era única a su modo. Últimamente, era lo más importante para mí y lo único que me hacía, realmente, feliz.

Una enfermera se paró en la puerta de la habitación al ver la luz que desprendía el cuarto. Ella sonrió cuando nos vio abrazados cerca de la ventana.

— Dr. Whitlock— me llamó la mujer desde la puerta, pero no nos volteamos. Era nuestra rutina —, ella tiene que descansar, mañana tiene que asistir a su tratamiento— me informó la sanitaria y yo asentí.

La mujer se alejó adentrándose en otra habitación del psiquiátrico. Ella se quejó pero no le hice caso. La arrastré hasta su cama y vi una reluciente lágrima surcar su bello rostro cuando me despedía.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?— la interrogué y ella negó. Entendí que Alice no quería que me fuera—.No me iré si tú quieres que me quede— consentí acariciando su sedosa cabellera.

Ella asintió y yo me recosté a su lado. Se acomodó en mi pecho y sentí su cabecita en la base de mi garganta. Su mano descansó en mi tórax y la vi sonreír al percibir mi lenta respiración.

— Te amo— la escuché murmurar y cerré los ojos al notar un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Hola, lectorases. Cómo están. Bueno, primero que nada lo quiero dedicar a mis dos inspiraciones para esta idea: mi hermano y mi amiga Micaela. Entendí muchas cosas de la vida pues mi hermano es autista y creo que plasmarlo aquí me hizo sentir alivio pues quiero hacer que se sepa que ser diferente no es malo y mi amiga Mics, (quien nunca leerá esto) de una forma muy especial, me lo hizo entender. Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos ya que necesito agradecer a mis betas, (tengo dos betas, grito de emoción) **EleGL** y **larosaderosas**, pues me hicieron descubrir que tan importante es tener una segunda opinión. Gracias chicas y espero haber entendido sus consejos que como verán intente implementarlos todos. Ojala les guste esta idea y dejen reviews que me vendrían muy bien ya que son mi paga, jaja. Nos leemos pronto y si gustan pasen por mi otra historia: "Escapada de amor" (bueno, tengo que hacer publicidad, jaja, necesito ganarme el pan de cada día). Nuevamente, gracias. Alee.


End file.
